Bunga Matahari
by good air
Summary: Dari pengagum rahasiamu sekaligus sahabat terbaikmu *Side Story of Letters Love chap 1 : Bunga Matahari *


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

_Dari pengagum rahasiamu sekaligus sahabat terbaikmu_ *Side Story of Letters Love*

Naruto POV

Ting-tong...

Bunyi bel rumahku membuatku terbangun di pagi yang dingin ini. Dengan langkah gontai aku pun membukakan pintu. Anehnya tidak ada seorangpun nampak dibalik pintu itu, yang ada hanya selembar surat berwarna kuning dengan setangkai bunga matahari tergeletak manis disamping surat.

Penasaran, aku mengambil surat beserta bunga tersebut. Surat tanpa nama itu membuatku penasaran. Oke, sebenarnya bunga matahari itu ingin kubuang saja karena bunga itu sudah sering diberikan oleh para penggemarku. Tapi surat berwarna kuning itu membuatku penasaran. Diantara surat cinta berwarna pink yang selalu memenuhi lokerku *dan tentu saja beserta bunga memuakan itu*, ada selembar kertas kuning dengan bunga matahari yang menempel dibelakangnya.

Kertas itu sama seperti yang kutemukan di lokerku, tak bernama. Bedanya surat itu punya amplop yang agak kusam sedangkan kertas kuning itu hanya berisi puisi indah yang tak bertuan. Lebih tepatnya milik inisial _H H_.

Setelah menyamankan diri dengan duduk di sofa orange kesayanganku, perlahan agar amplop itu tidak rusak aku pun membuka surat itu.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Naruto-kun apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

_Kali ini aku tidak akan memberikan puisi indah lagi buatmu. Bahkan mungkin ini terakhir kali kau akan melihat surat berwarna kuning__dengan bunga yang sangat tidak kau sukai itu meramaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk surat di lokermu._

Kali ini Naruto terbelak kaget. Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan sembarangan orang, apalagi penggemarnya tentang begitu bencinya ia pada bunga matahari itu, meski dia tidak suka tapi tentu dia tidak mau menyakiti orang-orang yang telah berusaha sekeras itu bukan? Tapi kenapa malah orang yang paling sering memberinya bunga itu justru tetap memberikannya walau tau dia tidak suka?

_Seperti orang lain, aku memang melihatmu seperti bunga matahari itu. Semangat dan senyummu itu selalu dapat membuat hati tentram sama seperti bunga ini. Tapi alasanku selalu memberikan bunga itu padamu karena bunga itu dapat mewakili perasaanku, perasaan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Tanpa kau sadari, aku selalu berada didekatmu. Mendengarkan keluh kesahmu tentang sekolah, teman-temanmu, keluargamu, dan itu semua selalu dapat membuatku merasa special karena dapat menjadi tempatmu mencurahkan isi hatimu. Sampai hari itu..._

_Hari dimana kau mulai menceritakan orang yang kau sukai. Hari aku tau bahwa kau memiliki orang yang amat special dan hari dimana aku mulai memberikanmu rangkaian puisi ciptaanku untukmu yang telah lama bertumpuk tanpa dapat kusampaikan._

_Legenda bahwa sang dewi air mati dan berubah menjadi bunga matahari karena cintanya pada sang dewa matahari mungkin hampir persis sama dengan kisah hidupku. Dimana aku terus mencintaimu tanpa kenal kata berpaling, namun aku pergi meninggalkanmu bukan dengan air mata mengalir tapi dengan senyum tersungging._

_Karena aku tahu saat aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, sudah ada orang yang pantas menggantikanku terus mencintaimu. Teruslah pasang senyum mataharimu yang selalu kusukai, karena aku pasti akan terus mengawasimu meski kau tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku. _

_Dari pengagum rahasiamu sekaligus sahabat terbaikmu_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

End Naruto POV

Sunyi.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kamar serba orange yang menyilaukan mata.

Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu terduduk seorang pemuda tampan berrambut orange. Hatinya serasa remuk menghadapi kenyataan orang yang selama ini adalah sahabat baiknya, yang akan dia jaga dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya, ternyata merupakan korban dari ketidakpekaan dirinya.

Air mata penyesalan mulai menggenangi safir biru milik Naruto. Akibat dirinya, justru sahabat yang ia janjikan kenangan indah sebelum akhir hidupnya justru diakhir hidupnya terus membawa perasaan cinta yang tak pernah kesampaian.

Dirinya merasa menjadi pemuda yang bodoh. Dengan sepenuh hati dia mengejar wanita yang sampai sekarang tak membalas perasaannya, wanita yang sekarang hanya memiliki sebagian dari hatinya.

Ya, hanya sebagian dari hatinya. Karena keegoisannya dia tak pernah mengakui kalau hatinya sudah menjadi milik wanita lembut yang mengirimkan surat ini padanya.

Dia tak mau melanggar kata-katanya, dia telah berkata mencintai wanita bersuai pink dan tak akan menyerah mendapatkannya. Akibatnya? Sekarang dia justru membuat wanita yang merupakan sahabat baik sekaligus wanita yang dicintainya mati dengan membawa cinta yang tak sempat terbalaskan.

Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal….

TAMAT


End file.
